warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Macgyver/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :When SkyClan is preparing to leave for their new territory, Macgyver flicks his ear nervously as he comments that it may be a long walk to their new home. Although Sandynose reminds him that they're only crossing the border, Macgyver glances at Tinycloud, saying he hopes that her kits can wait until they've found a new camp to settle in. :In SkyClan’s new camp, Macgyver is seen weaving tendrils of straggling bramble in the nursery wall with Sparrowpelt. When Violetpaw has a dream about Needletail, Twigpaw explains to Hawkwing that Needletail was her friend, who got killed by Darktail. Hawkwing comfortingly tells his daughter that they’ve all lost someone and to not feel alone in her grief, nodding to Macgyver and raising his voice so the warrior can hear. Macgyver turns from his work on the nursery, glancing at Blossomheart and says that’s true enough. :When a branch falls on Finpaw’s tail, Macgyver and Blossomheart try pushing smaller branches beneath it to try and lever it up, but it doesn’t budge. Puddleshine says the only way to free him is to cut his tail off, and Macgyver fetches a sharp stone beside that medicine cat. :Macgyver is mentioned to have gone to ThunderClan to fetch Molewhisker to accompany the patrol set to journey to the gorge to find their missing Clanmates. Later, Macgyver is mentioned to be out training with Dewpaw. Macgyver is stuck in the warriors den after he injures his paws and sprains his shoulder, and Twigpaw is sent to groom him River of Fire :When Leafstar decides to not allow Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf into SkyClan, she orders Macgyver and Sandynose to escort them to the border. The two warriors move to confront them, with the black and white tom giving Sleekwhisker a shove. As they're led away, the yellow tabby lets out a furious hiss. :As a storm brews, Macgyver suggests that their hunting patrol go back to camp. Violetshine and Sandynose agree, so they travel back there. Later, he joins another hunting patrol with Violetshine and Rowanclaw. When they return to camp, Violetshine realizes that Sleekwhisker has drugged Yarrowleaf and stolen her kits. She moves to find Rowanclaw and Macgyver, who are sharing a squirrel by the fresh-kill pile. Violetshine explains what happened, and they head out into the forest to track Sleekwhisker's scent. :As they move through their territory, Macgyver announces that he can smell other cats as well. The scent turns out to be Tawnypelt's, which alarms the patrol. Macgyver thinks that some of Darktail's rogues might be involved with this, since not all of them were killed. As they trace the scent near the Twolegplace, the patrol is confused until Rowanclaw explains ShadowClan's past troubles with Jacques and Susan. Jacques leads them to a small clearing where Sleekwhisker, Nettle, and Yarrowleaf's kits wait. They explain their plan to kill Tawnypelt, and kill the kits if anyone tries to stop it. Macgyver is horrified, wondering how any father could kill their kits. :At Rowanclaw's signal, the two groups begin to fight. Violetshine and Macgyver fight side by side, driving Raven and Susan back. The black and white warrior chases Susan off, and the battle ends soon after, though Rowanclaw and Nettle lay dead. Macgyver moves down the slope, to help them move the former leader's body. He asks if Tawnypelt will be able to lead ShadowClan now, but she replies that she won't without her mate. The Raging Storm :When ShadowClan scent is reported on SkyClan's side of the border, Macgyver stops his work patching the elders den to listen in on the news. He notes that ShadowClan cats on their land couldn't mean anything good, and he further doubts ShadowClan's weakness when Leafstar remarks that they are still rebuilding. :At a Gathering, Macgyver questions Tigerstar's choice to appoint Juniperclaw as his new deputy. When Tigerstar asks for permission to hunt on SkyClan land, Macgyver bares his teeth in hostility, and later stands face-to-face against Strikestone when the two toms try to take the same trail, though Leafstar bids he let the ShadowClan cats pass. :He is among the cats Twigbranch sees on a SkyClan patrol being escorted to speak to Bramblestar after Finleap sneaks into SkyClan territory to see Reedclaw, appearing hostile and onedge. As SkyClan prepares to attack ShadowClan, Macgyver lies in wait on a branch with Leafstar, and jumps out at their signal. Scorchfur ducks beneath his belly as he retreats, and Macgyver leads a patrol after him and the other ShadowClan warriors as they escape. :Macgyver walks beside his leader as they travel back to camp after meeting with ThunderClan. He questions if Bramblestar was able to change her mind about leaving, to which his leader responds that she had promised to think about it overnight, though Macgyver hopes she would decide against it. He hopes they find peace at the gorge, and when Dewspring bemoans the thought of not living in a forest, Macgyver reassures his former apprentice that he would get used to it. He further reassures Plumwillow when she frets about leaving Finleap behind. :After Tree has a vision of an unknown cat urging them to stay, Macgyver accuses him of only imagining it, and that he was just afraid to leave. He and Mintfur help steady Sparrowpelt as they begin to travel. When the cats wonder what they will find at the gorge, Macgyver brings up the possibility of badgers. :When the travelling cats become trapped in a flood, Macgyver and Harrybrook leap up to higher branches on the tree and help the others climb up. He suggests swimming across, but Leafstar decides against it, suggesting that if two cats could get across and bend a branch, the others could use it to cross. Macgyver volunteers alongside Sagenose. :After they are found by the other Clans, Macgyver crosses the branches safely. Afterwards, he goes hunting with Sandynose to and each catch a pigeon, Macgyver offering his to Finleap and Twigbranch. He teases the two when they refuse, but tells her not to be embarrassed as every cat has been in love. When SkyClan returns, Leafstar sends Macgyver and Plumwillow for WindClan and RiverClan's support. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :He chooses prey from the fresh-kill pile with Nettlesplash. He attends a Gathering and speaks with Hawkwing and Cloverfoot. At a Clan meeting, Macgyver notes that none of the codebreakers are from SkyClan. At a later Gathering, Macgyver insists that everyone in the Clans knows about Rootpaw's crush on Bristlefrost. In the ''Super Editions ''SkyClan's Destiny :Macgyver is a daylight-warrior of SkyClan, meaning he serves his Clan as a warrior during the day, but returns home to his housefolk's nest at night, acting as a part-time kittypet. :He is first seen flinging moss at Harveymoon playfully when they are supposed to be cleaning out some of the caves. Sharpclaw scolds them, which Harveymoon replies that since they didn't use the caves, they shouldn't bother to clean them out. Macgyver looks alarmed at his boldness. Leafstar intervenes and banishes the two from SkyClan's camp until the next full moon. He begs for forgiveness and mentions looking forward to hearing the end of one of Tangle's stories, which he had promised to finish telling that day, though Leafstar doesn't relent and the two cats trudge out of camp. On their way out, Cherrytail and Bouncefire stop to talk to them, which is when Macgyver tells them what had happened. Bouncefire is sympathetic to the two cats, while Cherrytail remarks that they deserve it. :While the two are leaving, several cats gather to watch. Tinycloud says that it's a shame they are leaving, because the Clan needs their hunting talents. Her brother, Rockshade, points out there would be two less mouths to feed now, and reminds her that they didn't catch much prey anyway. :He and Harveymoon return when Stick, Cora, Coal, and Shorty become warriors. The two are outraged, asking angrily why the cats are being made warriors. Sparrowpelt snaps back that it's because they are good hunters and fighters. :Macgyver and the other daylight-warriors request that they be part of the attack on the Twolegs, but Sharpclaw convinces Leafstar to go without them, because the night before, they had planned, is perfect for the attack, and if the daylight-warriors couldn't be there, the rest of the attack shouldn't have to wait for them. :In the manga at the end of the book, he is seen talking about the dog that attacked him and some of the other daylight-warriors in the Twolegplace. Hawkwing's Journey :As Leafstar calls a Clan meeting to announce Echosong's prophecy, Harveymoon, Macgyver, and Ebonyclaw, the Clan's daylight warriors, appear at the top of the cliff. They leap from rock to rock and gather with the others, and Macgyver races past Hawkwing and Blossomheart. The black-and-white tom pants that he is glad they left so early, as they might have missed the meeting. :Macgyver is later seen after SkyClan is attacked by rogues and driven out of the gorge. The Clan decides to leave the territory to search for ThunderClan, and just as they leave the Twolegplace, Macgyver appears, leaps up to the top of the fence, and totters there for a heartbeat, then jumps down beside his Clanmates. Hawkwing thinks that the warrior is a bit of a show-off. Macgyver exclaims that he thought he would never find the Clan, and he explains that his Twolegs wouldn't let him out. He questions what is happening, and Waspwhisker explains the battle in the gorge. Macgyver firmly states that he will come with SkyClan. He declares that he will miss his Twolegs, but is a SkyClan cat. The warrior pauses, and his Clanmates let out yowls of approval. Hawkwing joins in, glad that at least one of the daylight warriors had decided to stay with SkyClan. Macgyver happily turns to Leafstar and asks where they are going, and the Clan leader answers that Rileypool and Bellaleaf will lead the way back to where they came from. She adds that Barley may be able to point them in the direction to find ThunderClan. :Over a moon after SkyClan leaves the gorge, as they are traveling, Hawkwing reflects that the Clan has become closer, and Macgyver is seen letting a tired Clovertail lean against his shoulder as they walked. :Another half-moon later, SkyClan arrives at a territory with a lake, and they decide to explore it in three patrols. Macgyver is in Hawkwing’s group, along with Parsleyseed, Birdwing, and Curlypaw. They head into the valley, and Macgyver asks Hawkwing to hunt, noting the heavy prey-scent. Hawkwing allows, agreeing that the Clan needs food, and Macgyver, eyes gleaming, exclaims that it would be irresponsible not to hunt. Hawkwing warns his patrol to be careful, then the cats set out to hunt. Soon after, Parsleyseed appears with a rabbit; and a moment later, Macgyver and Birdwing reappear, Birdwing carrying a mouse. The patrol settles down to eat, and between mouthfuls Macgyver announces that he has something to show, once they are done eating. When the rabbit is picked clean, the black-and-white warrior leads the way farther into the trees, and up a steep bank to a flat shelf of rock. He points with his tail and tells his Clanmates to look over a deep hollow with a spring trickling across the hollow. Macgyver proudly notes that it is a perfect place to camp, and Hawkwing slowly nods. :The patrol heads back to tell Leafstar about it, but as they are on their way, they cross paths with a kittypet named Max. After a brief introduction, Max asks who the cats are, and Hawkwing replies that they are SkyClan. The kittypet comments that they are a scruffy-looking bunch, but Macgyver snaps that he would also look scruffy if he had to fight for his life and then travel for days on end looking for a home. Max, clearly not offended, tells the warrior to keep his fur on, and he tells of how he always stays outside, which annoys his housefolk. Macgyver flashes Hawkwing a glance as if asking if they have to put up with this idiot. :SkyClan decides to stay by the lake, at least until after Plumwillow's kits are born, and they make their camp in the hollow Macgyver had discovered on the first day. :About two moons after arriving at the lake, dogs chase the SkyClan cats. Although none are hurt, they gather together to discuss if the lake is a safe place to live. While Birdwing, Firefern, Clovertail, and Sparrowpelt point out the dangers of the dogs and Twolegs, but Macgyver calmly tells them to not get carried away. He points out that despite the Twolegs, there is lots of prey and unspoiled territory there. He adds that some of the Twolegs are packing up and leaving, so if SkyClan puts up with them for a bit longer, they might all be gone by leaf-bare. Parsleyseed agrees. Echosong argues that Twolegs are evil, but Leafstar notes that although that is true, she thinks that Macgyver is right, and that the Twolegs are beginning to leave. The Clan leader says that she thinks they can avoid the Twolegs by moving their camp. However, Echosong, determined to follow to prophecy, leaves SkyClan to find ThunderClan, accompanied by Harrybrook and Bellaleaf. :A few days later, when Parsleyseed announces to the Clan that he wants to be a kittypet, Macgyver pads up to the younger cat and lays his tail over his Clanmate’s shoulders. He tells the brown tabby that being a kittypet isn’t that easy, that they only eat when Twolegs give them food, and only go in and out with the Twoleg’s permission. The former daylight-warrior questions Parsleyseed if that is what he really wants. When the latter doesn’t respond, Macgyver adds that there is also the Cutter. Parsleyseed asks what the Cutter is, and Macgyver answers that his Twolegs never took him there, but the Cutter does something to cats that makes them lazy and fat. However, Parsleyseed stubbornly meows that he has made his mind to become a kittypet. :Soon after, after dogs chase the SkyClan cats again, Leafstar calls a Clan meeting to discuss leaving the lake territory, and Macgyver is noted to sit with Birdwing, Sagenose, and Fidgetpaw. :A moon and a half after leaving the lake territories, Macgyver emerges from where he made his den in a temporary camp. He pads over to Hawkwing, swaying a little on his paws, and announces that he is hungry and will go hunting. Hawkwing gives a disapproving twitch of his whiskers, and mews that the hunting patrols already went out, and he reminds the black-and-white tom that he said he was tired, so he should rest. Macgyver states that he now feels better but is starving, and that he is going hunting. Hawkwing leans in closer to his Clanmamte and asks if he is okay. Macgyver looks up at the gray warrior, his eyes strangely blurred, and says he is, then folds up and collapses at Hawkwing’s paws. The deputy exclaims Macgyver's name, and bends over his Clanmate, desperately trying to rouse him. The black-and-white cat only grunts, and Hawkwing calls for Leafstar. :Two sunrises later, Firefern and Hawkwing argue what heals fever, as Macgyver is still sick, and Blossomheart and Rileypool had also gotten ill. All three cats lay together in a nest of moss and dried grass, curled up and seemingly unaware of what is happening around them. Their pelts give off a dry heat, though they still shiver with cold and huddle together for warmth. In the end, Firefern decides to fetch an herb she thinks is borage. When the ginger warrior returns, she wonders on what the illness is, and Hawkwing muses that Macgyver admitted to being so hungry he ate crowfood. The deputy suggests that that might have caused it, and the others might have caught it from him. Firefern prods Macgyver to wake him, and she begins to push some of the pulped borage into his mouth. The tom laps at it, muttering something inaudible, and lapses back into unconsciousness. :Fortunately, Echosong, along with Harrybrook and Bellaleaf, returns to the Clan soon after, but she is too late to save Rileypool and Firefern from dying, as both had gotten extremely ill. However, Macgyver and Blossomheart are out of danger. :A few days later, once SkyClan has set off again, a ginger rogue steals a rabbit the Clan had been hunting. Macgyver jumps to his paws and calls out the prey was theirs, but the ginger tom snarls that he killed it, so it is his. Macgyver snaps at the rogue, but he doesn’t give in. Hawkwing decides to let the tom keep the prey in exchange for information. :After more than two moons of traveling, on the night of a full-moon, SkyClan makes a camp in a copse of oaks and gorse bushes to rest for a few days. Leafstar calls a Clan meeting, and Macgyver and Sparowpelt are seen coming from the same side of camp to join beneath their leader. Leafstar announces how Echosong had another vision where Skystar told her to find the spark that remains, then declares that it is time to make three new apprentice. Dewkit is named Dewpaw, and Macgyver becomes his mentor. The black-and-white tom looks pleased and surprised as his apprentice trots up to him and stretches up to touch his nose. Then Finkit is apprenticed to Blossomheart, and Reedkit is given Bellaleaf as a mentor. When the meeting is over, Reedpaw demands Bellaleaf to teach her how to catch a mouse, and her mentor agrees to show her the hunter's crouch. Finpaw demands that Blossomheart does the same, while Dewpaw skids to a halt in front of Macgyver. The three mentors lead their apprentices to a flat grassy area at the side of the camp, and Blossomheart demonstrates the hunter’s crouch. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :Macgyver exits the warriors' den when Squirrelflight arrives, remarking he smells ThunderClan. He joins the rescue patrol sent to save Leafstar and Squirrelflight from the Sisters. He attends a Gathering, and later gathers supplies for their new camp. In the ''Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell :When SkyClan plans to attack the kittypets tormenting them, Plumwillow asks about the daylight warriors, and what they are doing to help. When she asks if they are going to do normal daytime duties, so the permanent warriors can rest, Macgyver pops his head up and yowls that they'll do that, and stay to help SkyClan fight. He promises to fight in the battle, saying that they are just as much a part of SkyClan as the rest of them, and that the battle is theirs to fight too. He is met with approving nods from the gathered cats, and Sharpclaw thanks him for his words. Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages